12 Things To Do When the Lights Go Out
by justsumii
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven, alone in the Titan Tower, and the power goes out. Short and fluffy read. BBxRae
1. 1: Don't Panic

#1: Don't Panic

That is what I tell myself when the lights above me flicker out, letting out a small pop. I am sitting with my legs crossed, arms resting loosely around in me a meditative stance, when lightning flashes across the sky, followed quickly by thunder. My eyes snap open, hands fisting at my side. Another crack of thunder and lightning and my breath catches. It's ridiculous to be scared of the dark, especially when I've seen much worse, but_- _I curse, and force my body to move to the light switch on my wall. Getting up slowly, I flick the switch up and down a couple times, to no avail. _On the one day that the rest of the titans take a trip to the East. _I swear again, and a low moan comes back in response. My back arches and I freeze, perking my ears up and pressing myself against the wall. There is a stretch of silence, before another moan, accompanied with a small crash, sounds again. I take a deep breath and make my way over to the door, sliding it open and hovering down the hallway. The sound gets louder as I approach the living room, and I wrap my aura around chair just in case as I enter the room. For a moment I panic at the figure on the ground, then as he looks up at me I seem to deflate.

"_Beast Boy?" _I ask, and through the darkness his frown deepens. _Of course. Beast Boy's didn't go with them. _

"My game, Rae, my gaame!" He whines. I squint my eyes, and make out his figure, sitting on the ground in front of the TV with his arms thrown up in frustration. Beast Boy stares up at me with large eyes, and I raise a brow. "I was halfway through level 66. That took me so long, Rae. So long. And I lost it all-" I have spun around before he finishes his sentence.

"The answer to a question I never asked." I say over my shoulder, and I can feel him deflating behind me.

"Come on!" He calls out, scrambling to his feet, and I spare him a glance. "It's like - uh, when you're reading a book and you're at the really good part and then somebody-" He does something violent with his arms. "Rips the book away!"

"That sounds like whenever you want me to referee for your stank ball games." He stops.

"That's different!"

"Oh is it now?" He doesn't have a response to that. We both stand in silence for a while, staring at each other in the darkness till blood rushes to my face as I realize more than a few seconds have passed.

"Sooo, why'd ya come in?" Beast Boy says, sidling up to me. I roll my eyes and step away. "Scared?"

"I don't get scared, Beast Boy." He smirks.

"Oh, really?" He looks at me. "It's okay, Rae, we all know you get scared."

"Well, that's - that's still not why I came out." I say, trying to collect myself. "I wanted to get some tea." He hesitates, weighing my words, before shrugging and walks back to his video game. Leaning down at picking up the console, he smiles.

"Kay. I'll come join you in a bit."

"I didn't ask you too." Lightning flashed, I jumped. We make eye contact, his smile growing.

"It's okay. I want to." He says. I give him a small nod, then turn on my heel and make my way to the kitchen.

"Hey, by the way." He calls out, causing me to stop once again. "Do you have any ideas on how we should get some light in here?" I shake my head.

"I'll think of something." I say, then enter the kitchen, fumbling around for the correct ingredients and ignoring my pounding heart.


	2. 2: Light some candles, or something

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around for Chapter 2! These are quite short, so I've decided that I'm going to be posting two chapters each time I upload, just so I'm getting more content out for you. These beginning chapters were written a little while ago and have just been sitting around, so I apologize if they aren't great, but the next ones should be more well written. Hope you enjoy, I love you all. (Copyright TT)

* * *

><p>#2: Light some candles. Or get some light source.<p>

I grunt as I slowly make my way around the living room. Even with enhanced senses, it's very hard to navigate, let alone find candles. I bend down and swipe my hand underneath the couch, retrieving a plushie doll and a screw, but no candles.

"Raven?" I call out, standing up.

"Yes?" She replies, her voice muffled by the door.

"Do you know where we can find some candles?" There is a pause.

"No." She says. I sigh, and reluctantly bend back down and feel around some more.

"Anywhere else, then?" She is quiet for a while, and I even resign to sit on the sofa behind me, propping my chin onto my hand. Suddenly, an idea dawns and before I filter it, it slips out of my mouth.

"Can we use your candles?" There is another long pause. I clamp my hands over my mouth and silently berate myself. "Um, just kidding?" The tower is still quiet, save for the sound of heavy rain outside. I am starting to think she didn't hear me when her raspy voice answers.

"Do not touch anything else in my room if you favor having hands." In the darkness, I nod. "... Okay?" I suddenly realize she can't see my nodding head and so I respond with a quick "okay". There is another pause, as if she is doubting her response.

"Well, they're on top of my dresser near my bed. They're purple, and quite large. Nearby should be a lighter too." She calls out. I yell another "okay" and a "thanks", haphazardly jumping up from my position on the couch and banging my toe into something.

Feeling my way down the hallway, I eventually feel my fingers run over Raven's name plate, recognize her smell, and slide the door open. Her dark room is now basically impossible to navigate. The dark purple furniture seems to blend in with the wall and I want to transform into some sort of night-vision animal to aid me, but something tells me Raven wouldn't appreciate it. Sighing, I stick out my arms and foot and feel my way over her carpet to her bed. _Which side of the bed is her dresser on? _I sweep my arms across her duvet aimlessly for a bit, before my nose catches something peculiar, contrasting with the lusty lavender scent that permeates through her room - no, this is sweet. Bring my arms to the right, I reach out and clutch something warm and fuzzy. My eyebrows draw into a line on my forehead as I draw the object closer to me. Raven doesn't seem like the type for plushies. I hold the stuffed animal close to my face and immediately I recognize it. Lavender, of course, and... caramel popcorn.

Caramel popcorn, from the fair that came through Jump City a couple months ago.

My eyes widen as I realize exactly what I am holding, more out of surprise than anything. _Why in the world would she keep such a worthless carnival prize? I figured she would just.. throw it away._ After a few moments paused like that by her bed, I slowly stand up and, giving it one last sniff, return the giant chicken to its rightful place on the bed. Then, I smooth out her duvet and wiggle over to the left of her bed, where I quickly locate the candles and lighter. Gathering them in my hand, I shakily stand up and move towards what I hope is the door. I slide it open with my foot and take a step out into the hall when I look back and take one more glance at where I put the chicken down. A grin creeps over my face and I do a little jump, candles and all, before fully shutting the door and running down the hallway.


	3. 3: Raid the freezer for ice-cream

#3 Raid the freezer for ice cream.

I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to try to make tea, in the dark, by myself. The teacup was easy to locate, always on the side of the bottom shelf, but as I slide open the drawer holding my tea bags, I realize I have no idea what flavors are where. I try to move my face closer to the containers, hoping that Beast Boy doesn't come in and see me in such an awkward position, but wield no results. With a sigh, I stand up straight again and randomly select a bag and hope it isn't one of those extremely sweet berry teas that Starfire enjoys. The smell is promising though, so I shrug and am just fetching the hot water when suddenly Beast Boy bounces with the candles, I hope, and sets them down on the table.

"Thanks for letting us use them, Rae!" He says, his voice pumped with more excitement and joy than usual.

"Um, sure." I murmur in response, turning back to my teacup. "Do you need me to light those?"

"Nope." He says. "The candles are already lit in the living room, by the way."

"Thank you." I reply and with a click of the lighter I can suddenly see more of the kitchen. Glancing down at my teacup, I decide that Chamomile is not a bad choice at all, and, upon seeing Beast Boy's goofy grin, that I should go back to my room. Gathering my cloak around me, I turn to say goodbye when I see Beast Boy with his head stuck in the freezer. I raise an eyebrow, and like he can sense the waves of judgment rolling off of me, he jumps around and flashes me a major grin.

"I don't want to ask," I say, shaking my head as I make my way to the door. Suddenly, Beast Boy cuts me off at the doorway. I open my mouth to chastise him but instead gasp as I feel something very cold against my chest, and I look down to find 7 tubs of ice-cream pilled in Beast Boy's arms. "But I guess I have to."

"Well," He says, shifting his ice cream around. "When the power goes out, so does the electricity. Therefore, the freezer stops working, and all the ice cream melts!" He lifts the ice-cream up with a wider grin.

"Therefore...?"

"We have to eat it before then!" He exclaims, and I give him a look but his smile does not waver. "I'll be back. Stay here." And with that, he dashes out of the door into the main room. I stare after him with a peculiar look on my face, the teacup burning my hand as I do so.

"This has got to be the stupidest idea." I mutter, moving my gaze to the freezer, yet for some reason I obey him.

"What did you say?" Beast Boy says, coming back in.

"I said, this has got to be the stupidest idea. What happened to your great hearing?" He laughs and winks at me.

"I was giving you a chance to retract what you said."

"Why would you think I would do that?"

"Stop being so difficult, Rae!" He exclaims, walking in a circle around me before stopping dangerously close to my face. I refuse to break eye contact, and will my heart to slow down. "What's wrong with raiding the freezer anyway?"

"Well, it's a stupid idea."

"Ice cream makes you feel better, what's stupid about that?"

"Immense quantities of it?" I offer as I hear a drawer open behind me.  
>"Once in a while is okay. Are you sure you don't want one?" He asks, waving a spoon in front of me. I scowl.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You aren't frightened anymore?"

I give him a solid and stubborn nod. He shrugs and opens his mouth to reply when a huge crash of thunder sounds across the sky. I flinch back into the counter, spilling my tea over my hand. Swearing and hastily putting the teacup down, I grab a paper towel near by and dry off my hand. After a bit, I notice Beast Boy is still watching me. I look up and stare at him back.

"I guess that answers that." He remarks with a slight smile. "I'll get two spoons." Before I can protest, he has taken another spoon and has dashed out of the room.


	4. 4: Build a fort

#4: Build a huge fort.

I leave Raven in the kitchen to dry off her hand, yelling at her to stay put. She grumbles a response, and I run down the hallway with a grin plastered on my face.

With a couple swipes I've gathered all of my bed sheets into two hands and am clumsily making my way down the hallway again, where I deposit the sheets onto the floor, careful to avoid the flickering candles. Then, with a little plop, I sit myself down on the floor and grab the sheets. To my left, Raven has popped her head out of the kitchen and is watching me, but I keep my eyes to my work in front of me. Before long all of the sheets have been tied together into one mega blanket, and I jump up and grab one corner of the sheet, shaking the fabric suggestively.

"You wanna help?" She raises an eyebrow and slowly makes her towards me.

"What are you doing?" My grin stretches wider.

"Building a fort!" I say, bending down to tuck a corner of the sheet into the sofa. She stares at me.

"You're kidding me." I shake my head, grabbing another side of the sheet and stringing it up against the wall.

"Nope!" I glance up from my work to observe her, and find she has come closer to observe my work. "Come on, Rae, it's fun!" With that, she snaps out of her trance and steps back purposefully.

"It's also a mess that I'm not cleaning up." She announces, turning around and walking away from the bundle of sheets.

"Hey!" I exclaim, tucking the last corner behind a chair to complete the fort. "You gotta admit, it's pretty impressive." She doesn't turn around, just continues to walk, so I jump to my feet and scramble after her. "Where ya going?" I ask, skidding to a stop in front of her. Raven flinches, almost spilling her tea, and she sends me a dirty look.

"My room. I'm going to sleep." I widen my eyes.

"What?!"

"The lights are out, it's late at night, and I have nothing better to do, might as well sleep." With this she side-steps and is about to leave the room when I shoot my arms and legs out to block the entrance.

"Come on, Rae, what about some of that quality time?" She rolls her eyes heavily.

"This," Raven says, gesturing with her free hand. "Is not, quality time." With this, I blow a bit of hair out of my face and wiggle my way closer to her. Instantly, she tenses up.

"Raven." I say, my voice lower. "Please?" She still doesn't move, or break my gaze. We stand there for what feels like hours, staring at each other, stubborn will against stubborn will, and as I stay there I feel my arms get a little weaker and my heart beat a little faster. I ignore it. Finally, she snaps out of her trace, thereby snapping me out of mine, and gives me a cross look.

"Fine."

"Really?!"

"Don't make me say it again." At this I jump away from her and run to the fort, holding the door open for her.

"M'lady." I say, bowing deeply. She sighs.

"I'm getting some books to read." I drop the tent flap.

"I think you just wanted to make me look dumb." I say, and she gives me a tiny smile before turning on her heel and heading out of the common room.

"How do I know you're going to come back?" I call after her, and she pops her head back in to roll her eyes.

"I promise, Beast Boy." Grinning widely, I wink at her and she retracts her head. I wait till she is farther down the hallway before I do a little dance, spinning in a little circle with a "yes!" before ducking into the tent.


	5. 5: Catch up on some reading

#5: Catch up on some reading.

Stephen King's _Misery _in hand, I settle down in the little cocoon of blankets Beast Boy has made and open the book, taking in the new smell with a sense of contentment and relaxation. Beside me, Beast Boy is oddly still, and just as I begin to read the first page I feel him suddenly shift next to me and the next thing I know my book is being pressed into my lap by his hand.

"Can I help you with something?" I say, snatching my book back as he leans forward so that our faces are almost touching - again. I want to hit him but instead I stop breathing for a bit and I think he does too before he flops down onto his elbows next to me and peers up with wide green eyes and a large smile.

"Truth or dare?" I groan.

"Beast Boy, no."

"But-"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't play truth or dare."

"What do you mean, you don't play truth or dare! It's a classic! C'mon, just a couple rounds." He pleads, inching closer and widening his eyes. I shoot him a glare, but he just smiles and winks. A resonating sound of thunder causes me to jump a little, knocking my book out of my hands and retracting my legs into my chest. Beast Boy stares at me, unfazed by the thunder, with a look that I can't quite place. I stare back for a little while, then forfeit, a deep breath relaxing my shoulders and face.

"Don't get used to this." I say quietly.

"Hell yeah!" He yells, sitting up immediately and causing me to flinch back. He laughs. "Settle down, Rae. Alright, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I say hesitantly. Beast Boy shoots me look and shakes his head. "What, what did you think I was going to say?"

"Boring," He teases, and I flick him in the forehead. "Hey!" I say nothing. Beast Boy slumps back down, pausing and tapping his finger on his chin in a mock-thoughtful pose. "Would you ever date Robin?" I just stare at him.

"Really?"

"Hey, you were giving me one of those looks and I had to think fast."

"Well, Starfire is one of my best friends. Why would I ever date the guy who she is so obviously in love with-" Beast boy quickly corrects his mistake.

"If Starfire wasn't in the picture."

"Why wouldn't she be in the picture?"

"I don't know, she's gone or something!"

"Gone? Still no, because Robin would be heartbroken if she ever left and that would be cruel-" He sighs, and I let a smirk grow on my face.

"Just answer the question." He growls, and I grunt.

"This is why I don't play these games, Beast Boy." I say, and after a slight pause I answer. "No." Beast Boy's eyebrows raise, and he leans in inquisitively. "Really?"

"Yes. Did you think something was going on between us?" Immediately Beast Boy's cheeks become colored and he starts to fidget with his hands.

"No, it's just you two were always really c-close, I guess, and I just wondered..." He trails off and looks at me for explanation.

"Robin is my brother. I could never love him like that. " I give, shrugging.

"Oh." There is a pause.

"And for the record, I think I'm closer to you than I am him." I spit out, stuttering a little bit before relapsing back into silence.

"...really?"

"Is the storm messing with your hearing? I'm not repeating myself." I manage, turning away from him. He is still for a moment, before Beast Boy sits up even taller and puffs out his chest, sending me a dashing smile. "I take it back." I quickly say, but he seems unfazed as he settles back into his nest of blankets.

"Your turn." He says simply.

"Alright." I respond, slowly putting my book down and turning fully to face him. "Truth or dare."


	6. 6: Tell stories

6: Tell stories.

"Beast Boy if you make me do another mad lib I'm going to kill you." She says, glaring at me over the top of her page.

"Come on! Just listen to this one, its funny." I clear my throat. "_Raven," _I say, looking up and wiggling my eyebrows. "Was sitting on the _lamp_, with her _eyebrows _resting on the table-"

"I'm unamused." Raven says, cutting me off with a sharp look.

"We were barely a sentence in!"

"I didn't need more than a sentence." With that, she starts to gather her books up and stands. "I'm going to bed." My head shoots up, eyes widening as a peer up at my unhappy companion.

"No you're not." I say, scooting closer with a little smile. Raven stares at me for a second, before snapping out of whatever trance and reviving her scowl.

"And why not?

"Because - because," I stutter, fumbling to come up with an excuse. _I like spending time with you? No. I miss you? No. I want to figure out why I'm so attracted to you? No! _"Umm, because you're sleeping in the fort!" Her person freezes.

"Not in a million years." She says quietly.

"Why not?"

"I... I like my room."

"But, Rae!" I whine, clasping my hands together. "I'm scared!" She gives me a frown and pulls her book tighter to her chest.

"Aw. One pity party for the terrified little green boy." Dropping my grin, I scoot even closer and cock an eyebrow.

"It's not like you aren't scared either!" She opens her mouth, equipped with another witty retort - no doubt, but closes her mouth and nods slightly. "Hey, I'm not going to pull anything weird like hold your hand or kiss you or whatever." Upon hearing this Raven immediately turns a peculiar shade of purple. I can feel my cheeks heating up as well, and turn my eyes away from hers and onto the blankets.

"Um, unless you want me too?" I try, before I mentally slap myself. _Like that's going to help?! _Raven frowns slightly.

"You were so close to actually convincing me. Darn." She says monotonously, then turns to leave when I instinctively lurch forward and grab her hand. Raven's head whips around to stare at me, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. We stare. And finally, in a slow, graceful movement, she sits cross-legged on the ground, books still held tight to her chest and her eyes still on mine. I want to say something, anything, but suddenly the air seems more fragile, like one breath of air, one word, might completely shatter whatever odd peace had settled in the tent. Moving quickly, I scoot backwards to the opposite side of the tent and locate a comfy spot and a blanket. With a quick glance upwards, I find she has done the same and is settling in to bed. I give her a small smile, which I am not quite sure she sees, and tuck my own self in.

The only problem was that I was not tired. In fact, I had never been more awake. I could hear her breathing across the room - quiet, long breaths that relaxed me. I felt my own heartbeat slow as the adrenaline from being so close to her slowly leaked out of my system, and when I closed my eyes out of nothing better to stare at her sight remained with me. A quiet groan escaped me as I realized how hard I had fallen in the course of one night, a couple hours tops, and I felt her shuffle slightly in response and knew she was tired either. Lightning. Thunder. We both snap up, our arms poised in battle stance. It takes a couple more seconds to realize the mistake we have made, and I drop my arms with a sheepish grin. Across the way, I can see her blush and retract behind her blanket again. I clear my throat, and catch her eye.

"Um, this obviously isn't working." I say, smiling a little bit. Raven nods slowly, her eyes sleepy. I look down, then take a deep breath I hope she doesn't notice and hold out my arm. My heart catches when she eyes me skeptically, so I blurt out a quick: "As friends!" and it seems to work. She hesitates a little bit more, before she nods again. My insides jump, and a small smile breaks out on my face before I crawl over to her, dragging my blanket behind me. I position my self next to her, my body suddenly hyperaware of hers next to me, and very slowly, she scoots into his arms. After a few seconds of adjusting, I find that she fits comfortably in my arms, and though her heart is beating very quickly, I can hear her content sigh and pull her a little closer.

"How about a story?" I say after a while, and she moves her head up from my chest to look up at me. For a second I am distracted by her eyelashes and do not hear her words.

"A story? Are you serious?" She asks, her voice even more gravelly than usual.

"It'll help. I mean, it always helps me. I promise." I give her a smile, and she looks away and rolls her eyses.

"Fine." My smile grows wider, and I think for a little while before beginning. "Once upon a time-"

"I already dislike it."

"Shush. Once upon a time, there was a young orphan boy. He had no friends, no family anywhere, and so he wandered the world alone - an outcast. And deep within him, there was a powerful good. He didn't know how to channel this good exactly, but he would share food with other homeless people, clean parks, and...um, give directions."

"Give directions?"

"I'm thinking this up on the spot, okay? Anyways, the point is he was a really kind soul. One day, he was wandering his city when he saw a crying little girl on the side of the road. He slowly approached her and asked her what was wrong, and replied that she was lost. Now this put the boy in a dilemma, because he didn't want to leave the girl alone, but he also had to look for her parents. And just when he was about to leave, he saw a beautiful girl coming up to them. She looked very concerned as well, and after explaining what was wrong, she offered to take care of the little girl whilst he went out searching. The boy agreed, and after a short time spent searching he quickly found her parents. He brought them back to where the two where still, thankfully, sitting and the happy family, after thanking the two profusely, left. And since that day on, they decided to work with each other. Even though she was shy and moody sometimes and he was hyper and immature, they both shared the same experiences and had the same good. And so, as they travelled the world, little did the girl know that the boy was slowly falling in love with her. Actually, the boy didn't know either until this..." And then my eyes fell down onto her sleeping face in my arms. "Very moment." Careful not to wake her, I lean down and lightly kiss her pale forehead. In her sleep, she smiles slightly and with a smile of my own I lean back, blowing out the candles next to us, and close my eyes, waiting for sleep too.


End file.
